Betrayal
by Flicker the light
Summary: Kaya Hatori, a shinobi, betrayed the leaf village. The night she talked to Sasuke, telling him she needed to get out her own vengeance. Them being very good friends, acknowledge each other and say there goodbyes. After she would get her vengeance, what will her hatred do to her afterward. Return to the Leaf, join Sasuke, be with the Akatsuki? Will Naruto save her? Rom./Fri./Adv. OC
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the Naruto Series. This may go along with the storyline, probably will. **

* * *

**Chapter**** 1**

It's been two years now. I had an explanation for me leaving Konoha, but people could agree that it wasn't a very good one. Sasuke made me rethink about myself and what my purpose was. He also left Konoha two years ago, which broke many hearts that day.

I talked to him the night he left.

"Sasuke," I muttered. "You're leaving?"

I closed the notebook that I was reading from, and put it back down on the bench. I stood up slowly and Sasuke kept getting farther and farther away from me.

"Sasuke!" I said louder.

"What?" he asked quietly, but seemed rushed.

"Why are you abandoning team 7?" I asked sadly. "I don't get it." I intertwined my fingers throughout my brunette hair in confusion.

"Kaya…" he said my name in a strange voice. "You of all people should understand where I am coming from. You know why I am leaving."

"Don't do this. Maybe Itachi didn't—"

"Shut up! Do not say his name! Why don't we bring up what happened about your brother!"

"I'm not coming with you," I said.

"I don't want you too."

"I want too—"

"You want to come? No!"

"How about let me finish! I'm leaving too. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I didn't know when I wanted to leave, but the chance is right now. Sasuke, we will be going our separate ways. I just wanted to say you're my friend, and I will never—"

"I know," he interrupted me. "I could always tell by the look in your eye. Evil. Lots of it. Too bad I don't have that; it would give me strength."

"Trust me, it's a curse," I said and walked closer to him.

He started to walk away again but I grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked back at me. As I looked into his eyes I saw a lot of sadness, and a goal toward vengeance. Even though he had the same expression on his face, I could tell that his brother was really affecting him right now.

It started to rain.

The air was whispering, and the clouds were gathering in the sky. The beautiful blue shade sky was now beginning to darken into a grey. The large clouds formed, blotting out the bright moon.

Both of our hair was very wet now, and Sasuke was waiting for me to say something. A sheet of rain passed over us and the sound intensified. I could hear it drumming on the benches, but eventually it started to sound like chimes.

"Friends don't betray each other, don't betray me," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears.

"So everybody else—"

"We're bad friends then to all of those people. They don't deserve our friendship."

"You're wrong," he said and I looked up in shock. "They don't deserve our friendship. We will probably never see each other for a long time, I expect you to become stronger."

"I'll see you around Sasuke," I said and let go of his arm.

I picked my notebook back up, but Sasuke didn't leave yet. I went up to him and put my fist out. His facial expression didn't change, but he fist bumped me back. That was our symbol of friendship and understanding each other.

I heard a slight noise, and both Sasuke and I looked behind us. Sakura stood there with a huge amount of tears rolling down her face. I put my fist down, and Sakura covered her face with her frail hands.

"Go!" I said quickly and Sakura squealed.

"Watch yourself out there," Sasuke added and I nodded. "Thank you."

He went to the left and I went to the right, when we left Konoha. I jumped from tree to tree. Even if Sakura would go to tell someone about me, everyone knows my speed and agility is faster than most people.

Now the feelings I had now, was none to little. I did feel some guilt come upon me, but that's natural for most people. Since I was a shinobi, I must not have emotions. Being a girl, it's even harder for me.

Team 7 was split tragically, leaving only Naruto and Kakashi left behind. I liked Kakashi Sensei; he was a really cool guy. He only taught me one technique, but he taught me plenty of other things. The only annoying thing about him is that he would come late to all of our training sessions, and then make up some lame excuse to cover for him. Then there was Naruto Uzamaki. I grew to like Naruto, and he understood a lot about me. Loneliness was the main reason for my suffering, and betrayal. I did really hate betraying them, but my hatred grew over that. My hatred wasn't at the point of controlling me, but it was far enough.

I kind of wanted to become more than a genin before I left, but I want to be as the strongest genin. I will make that happen, I have the determination for it.

My full name is Kaya Hatori. I'm a water release user. I don't have anything that strange about me, like me being a Jinchūriki or anything. There is something special about me though. They said that I also had something special with my eyes, but I haven't unlocked it yet. Maybe that's why people were really protective of me, so no one would try to take my eyes. I still don't know how to unlock them.

I was told the whole Hatori clan was wiped out, except for my brother, Akito. Akito was seven years older than me, so obviously he was ten times stronger and more experienced. I don't remember much about him, and I still don't know what technique he uses. All I know is that he knows about the eyes, and I'm pretty sure he has them.

I wonder how long it will be until other shinobi will be looking for us. Sasuke will be a lot more protected than me, if he is going with Orochimaru. Orochimaru would definitely want something to do with Sasuke, after biting his neck in the forest. That was the curse mark of him, which I desperately did not want. Although it did give you a lot of power; there are always consequences with power.

I wish I had a raincoat right now, as I quivered a bit. I shoved my notebook into my small pouch on my side. All shinobi had one, and it carried tools for battle. The things I had in my pouch were kunai, shuriken, scrolls, explosive tags and smoke bombs. I also had ace bandage just in case of injuries and of course the most important, some ryō. It's only important if you are in my situation.

I kept thinking about leaving the leaf village, but I really tried not to think about it. I lightly touched my forehead protector and rubbed my fingers over the Konohagakure symbol. I wasn't sure if I should just take out a kunai right now and engrave a line across the symbol, but I decided not too. It would eventually happen by itself.

The band color was a regular blue; it's lighter than Sasuke's outfit. The pants I wore hugged like leggings, but was thicker. They kind of looked like leather, but they protected me well. The pants were black, as so were my sandals. The tank top I was wearing was the same color as my headband, and fishnet in the lower stomach area. The tank top also covered my shoulders fully.

* * *

I arrived at the motel, on the outskirts of another village. I didn't bother to look at what village I was at, because I was rushing to be hidden as soon as possible. I pretty sure that all my tracks were not noticeable, and plus they would be more interested in Sasuke than me, which also made me even more angry than before.

I walked into the motel, and went up to the counter.

"I need a room for one for a night," I told the counter lady.

"Do you actually have ryō on you?" she asked me.

I suppose a lot of teenagers had come to this motel and ran away without paying. I would have done that, but I was trying to be inconspicuous right now. I didn't need the extra attention on me.

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Sign here and put 500 ryō on the counter," she told me.

She pushed down the book and gave me a pen. I put some stupid fake name down because it would be safer for myself.

She gave me the room key and gave me the one on the second floor. It was good enough for me. There was a futon in the room, pillow, blankets, a small table, a lookout window, a closet, and a bathroom. Nothing much, but simple enough for one night.

I wonder if anyone has actually cared or wondered where I was now. Maybe, maybe not. The thing I was going to be thinking about all night was Sasuke. Those words he said, 'thank you', and him going to Orochimaru. 'Thank you'. It seemed like he meant them, but what was he thanking me for exactly.

A second chance.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of my Naruto fanfiction, and I'm really excited to write this. I love Naruto so much, and everything about it! Such a good anime. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will be updating soon. Of course school has to be starting soon, :/ ugh, gross... Anyway thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and follow and such. Thanks guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly, except for the characters I make up.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** Present Day**

"I didn't want you as my partner," Akito told me.

Akito had white hair that was spiked up, and he was very tall and muscular. Unlike him, who had sea green eyes, I had bright blue eyes. I guess either mom or dad must have had the white hair some how, because mine was light brown.

"You're my brother?" I asked disappointed. "Why would you not want me as your partner?"

All he did was growl at me and started talking to the other members of the Akatsuki. There was Deidara, who looked a little bit like a female, as his blonde hair was in a high ponytail with his side bangs covering one of his eyes. Hidan, who had medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and pretty purple eyes. He was pretty cool. Kisame, who looked like a shark. He was also a water release user like me. Kakuzu was a tall, tan dude who wore a white hood and black mask covering his face. Orochimaru wasn't here at the moment, but he was really creepy, as almost taking on the appearance of a snake. Then there was Itachi. I think of him as the strongest ninja out there. He had his black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, with his bangs on either side of his face.

These people were the ones who relied on me now and I relied on them. Even though the guilt was so very painful, I still left. I almost had the same mission as Sasuke. I still don't even know who killed my whole clan, and Akito won't even speak of it. I suppose it had gotten to him more than to me.

Itachi reminded me a lot of Sasuke. Although, their personalities were so very different. He knew that I knew Sasuke, and that we were on the same team once. He hasn't said much to me, but I talk to him a lot. I would just start a conversation with him and he would just listen. Sometimes he would nod or just walk away. I just liked how I could tell someone something without them yelling at me or making fun of me.

Deidara liked to make fun of me a lot, along with Kisame. I considered them both as jerks, and Akito would sometimes go along with them. Although, I guess it was kind of a brother's duty to make of fun of their siblings.

Another thing about Kakuzu was that he reminded me of Kakashi. It was just the mask on his face that triggered the memories. The good memories, but I was never that happy. Only at some points of Team 7 that I enjoyed.

"Ugh, whatever," I said under my breath.

It was Hidan's birthday today, April 2nd. He was now 23 years older. That was another problem with Akatsuki, everyone was about seven years older than me. I was turning seventeen pretty soon. My birthdate was on June 25th.

"Happy birthday Hidan!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Hidan was one of the guys who would hug me back. Barely anyone in the Akatsuki liked showing any affection at all. That was just me, but maybe it was because I was a girl. I guess it really didn't make a difference with gender. Tobi was pretty loud with his emotions, but I barely saw the guy. He was always gone doing stuff.

Hidan squeezed me back lightly and then let go. His lips formed a huge smile, which of course I had to return the favor of smiling back. Just a small grin, but it was meaningful.

"Thanks Kaya," he said. "Even though I am 23, I would totally still date you."

"Heh, no thanks," I giggled. "The only reason you say that is because you are around a group of guys all the time, and I happen to be the only female who hangs around here a lot."

"Maybe somebody should fix that," Hidan grinned.

I handed him an envelope, which he took and put it inside one of the pockets inside his coat. The Akatsuki coats were dark with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Akito told me that the red clouds represent the rain of blood that fell in Amegakure during its wars, and were seen as a symbol of justice by the original members. But now, I think that it means a lot worse.

There were some mandatory things that were to be done when in the Akatsuki. All of us had to paint are nails and toenails for some reason, and I chose the color dark blue. We also had to wear a ring with a kanji symbol on it. Mine was koi, 恋, which meant love. It was stupid, but it was the ring that was given to me by Akito. It was also in a dark blue color.

The party was inside, only because we couldn't just have a party in the middle of the woods. We wouldn't want to be seen by anyone. It was in one of the Akatsuki hideouts. It was in the nicest one we could find, which was surprisingly a lot of them. Even though we looked like a bunch of dirty folks, we definitely liked keeping our stuff clean.

Hidan nodded at me, meaning a thank you. I nodded back and he sauntered over to where there was cake. I saw Itachi sitting alone at a table eating a piece of cake and reading a book, but my brother was hanging out with everyone at the party. I knew Itachi would want to be alone, so I went over to their table.

"Move over," I told my brother.

"No way," he said with confidence. "The table for losers is over there."

He pointed over to where Itachi was sitting.

"Itachi isn't a loser," I whispered.

"Yeah, I wasn't pointing over there," he laughed. "I was pointing at the table by the trashcans."

"Come on Akito, stop being so mean to me."

"Just tellin' ya the truth," Akito chuckling.

"You don't need to be so harsh and call me a loser. You could just say that I have to sit somewhere else."

"Well, someone had to say it sooner or later."

I wanted to cry at the moment, and I hated how my emotions still affected me. I could never be strong enough to let the emotions go, which made me upset. I didn't cry though, at least I couldn't in front of my brother. My body wouldn't let me, it would be embarrassing.

"I'm just gonna go then," I murmured. "Again Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, but you know you can si—" Hidan started to say.

"Shush," Deidara put his finger over his lips, and Hidan swatted his had away.

These guys were such bullies; even my own brother went with it. I have to say I was pretty disappointed in him. Ever since I asked him about our tribe and our parents he has been really mean to me. Then of course Deidara was always a jerk and so was Kisame. What was I supposed to expect?

"No wonder you guys don't have girlfriends," I muttered.

"Shut up," Deidara said annoyed, but I saw his small blush of embarrassment he was trying to hide.

I walked over to the other table where Itachi was sitting and sat down across from him. The others watched in awe, as they were expecting Itachi to do something. He did nothing, and the others went back to their conversation.

Itachi's head was down, as he did not say anything but was reading a book. I didn't know what he was reading, because I definitely could not even read the language it was in. Itachi was sometimes kind of weird.

"Watcha reading?" I asked.

He said nothing as usual, but just looked up at me. It was the same facial expression he had on all the time. I didn't know what to do, but to expect that he didn't want me to sit with him either. I stood up, and he kept watching me like a hawk, and I started to walk away mumbling an apology.

"Why did you leave?" he asked me and I stopped.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You heard me."

"Um… uh… I… uh… didn't… um…"

"Yeah… well I don't care, unlike some people."

"I need to go anyway to do—"

"To do what?" he interrupted me.

"Uh… some things to take care of."

"Are you going to cry again?"

"What!" I yelled. "No!"

"Hmm… usually that brother of yours affects you."

I wanted to say 'well doesn't yours?' but I wouldn't dare to do that. I never really brought up Sasuke ever around him, because I didn't know he would take it. The only time we would talk about Sasuke if he would bring it up, which was about only one time. I guess he doesn't like to talk about it, but I don't blame the guy.

"My brother is just an asshole, because that's him," I said.

Itachi grabbed his book, closed it, and stood up from the table.

"Brothers should be nice to their sisters."

"Well, I guess he just has a different way of affection."

He didn't say anything to that, which made me confused. I usually don't talk to Itachi this much. I'm really surprised he even responded to me today. He must be in a good mood.

"Stop being so nice to him."

"What? Why would I do that?"

Another thing that he would not respond too.

"If he does anything, well stupid or aggressive, tell me. Wouldn't want you getting hurt?"

Was Itachi really showing some concern for me? It felt pretty good. It was almost like we were friends.

He placed his hand on my head, and I didn't move. He rubbed my head back and forth, messing up my hair. As he saw my annoyed facial expression, he gave me a small grin.

"You want to repeat what you said before?" I asked jokingly. "I'm sure I won't hear some concern from you again."

His grin faded away and he let go of my head. One of his eyebrows arched a little bit and he took his book and left the party. Nobody else just saw what I saw, which was Itachi being nice. It gave a weird chill go through my spine. I didn't know how to react to it.

I went back to my room, thinking about a lot of things. I threw my coat on the ground, kicked my sandals off, and changed into a blue tank and black sweats. I crawled into bed, and wondered what was going on with Naruto right now. I wondered how he was doing right now, what he was doing. What all of my old friends were doing.

I shut my eyes tighter, trying not to let my tears come out of my eyes. Of course, I couldn't hold back and let all of them drip down my face. I tried being quiet, while I cried, so no one would call me weak if they heard me.

I didn't know why I missed them so much, and why I felt so sad when I thought of all of them. I wondered if Sasuke felt the same way as I did? Did he miss them as much as I did? Did he feel guilty all the time? Or was I just weak?

There were lots of things that were holding me back from going back there. I didn't want to lose my brother again, even though he can be an ass. Although, he was still my brother and I loved him. There was one thing that was on my mind, since I left that day.

Did anyone ever come looking for me?

* * *

**Yeah, so that is chapter two of this and I'm pretty proud of it. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really busy! Three day ****weekend! Whoop! I've had time to write. I also updated my other story, but it's been about a month since :/ sorry about that. **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review, favorite, follow, all that stuff! Have an awesome Labor Day Weekend! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly, except for the characters I made up. _Italicized means flashback, just saying. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Making A Move**

I woke up and did my usual routine, of just getting dressed and bathing. I had gotten myself a little depressed from yesterday, because I was still thinking about my stupid comrades. Well, they used to be my comrades because now the Akatsuki was my comrades.

It felt so wrong saying that the Akatsuki was my comrade, because it just didn't seem right. I wondered why most of the guys were so harsh? I've learned a good amount of information, since I got here. I was surprised when, only after a year, they told me a lot that I knew the Leaf Village wouldn't know.

The Leaf Village, or Konoha, my old home. It was where I was raised, somewhat. I didn't really have any parents at all, which sucked a lot. It was kind of ironic that our whole team didn't have parents, as if they would put all of the messed up kids together.

"You ready Sasori?" I heard Deidara's voice ask. The voices seemed a bit far away, but I had pretty good hearing. I left my room and walked down the narrow hallway. I saw Deidara explaining something to Sasori.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"None of ya business!" Deidara shouted.

"Don't need to be an ass," I added. "I am a member of the Akatsuki."

"Barely…" he mumbled under his breath.

"We are going to the Sand Village to capture Gaara," Sasori said.

"Why would you guys do that?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT IT!" Deidara yelled. "I'm going to rip your puppet body apart."

"It's not like I am going to tell anybody about it."

"Yeah, see," Sasori said.

Deidara scowled at me and then the two left. I walked outside and saw Hidan fiddling with something. I went up to him and he was playing with some of Deidara's clay.

"This stuff is weird as shit," he told me and I chuckled.

"So did you hear Deidara and Sasori are going to the Sand Village," I said wanting to get some more information from him.

"Yeah, everyone knows. Trying to get the Gaara. We need to get his Jinchūriki. See this so called "Madara" guy, you know Tobi, wishes to merge the beasts to their original form 'The Ten-Tailed Beast' and then becomes its Jinchūriki." Tobi was Madara? That didn't make any sense at all. Was Hidan making this stuff up? "And then he said the would give to enough power to project his Sharingan on the moon and control the entire world and blah, blah, blah…"

"That's messed up," I said.

He nodded and I then I realized they would both need Gaara and Naruto for this. I was good friends with Naruto, but wouldn't that kill him? And Gaara. I remember how sad he was when I talked to him.

* * *

_It was already the Chunin exams and people from all different villages were coming here. It was a pretty big event considering this would boost up my ranking if I passed. I knew I was ready to become a Chunin, especially with my team. Well kind of. Naruto didn't listen much, but he was probably stronger that both Sasuke and I, since he was a Jinchūriki. Sometimes I believed it wasn't fair, but then I knew what the consequences were of being a Jinchūriki_. _It had its ups and downs. _

_ "You guys ready?" I asked them. We had just finished the written exam, which everyone passed if you just stayed until the last question. Naruto passed without even writing anything. Unbelievable. _

_ "Believe it!" Naruto shouted. "I can't wait to be a Chunin! What about you Sasuke!"_

_ "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. _

_ I heard some of his fan girls watching him and it was so annoying guys. I always wondered why assholes always got all of the girls, but it was a mystery to me. I never saw Sasuke like that. _

_ I glanced over to Ino's team and saw her prepping up Choji and Shikamaru. Oh Shikamaru. I had such a big crush on him, but never had enough balls to do anything about it. _

_ "Quit drooling over that guy!" Naruto shouted loudly and I blushed. _

_ Shikamaru glanced over to us and I turned around to Sasuke immediately. _

_ "At least you don't like me," Sasuke said. "Thank God. One normal person." _

_ I grinned at the comment, but Sasuke still had that same facial expression of 'get away from me'. Stupid Naruto was always giving away that I had a crush on Shikamaru. Truth be told, I always got really jealous of Ino. We talked to each other and we always said how we wanted to switch places. _

_ I saw another group of people. There was a girl with a huge fan, and she had blonde hair that was tired back and four buns. Then there was a guy with purple paint on his face and he was carrying something really big on his back, plus it looked like he was wearing a black body suit. The next guy was short, looked like he was wearing a lot of eyeliner, and also a mix of blue-green eyes. He had fair skin and short, spiky, red hair. There was also a symbol, __愛__, which meant love. Kind of weird but whatever. Lastly, he had some gourd that I am guessing carried sand since he was from the sand village, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was something else._

_"Oh!" Naruto shouted. "I almost forgot your birthday is tomorrow, right Kaya?"_

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Hopefully she'll get to live until then," the girl with blonde hair said and then smirked at me. "My name is Temari. Those are my brothers, Gaara and Kankurō." _

_ "You and Kankurō look a lot older than Gaara," I said. _

_ "Well maybe because we are," she sassed. "I am 15 and he is 14. Gaara is only 12." _

_ "Wow!" Naruto shouted. "Gaara you and I are the same age, along with Sasuke. Wow, Kaya I never realized how old you are." _

_ "NO!" I shouted. "I'm turning 13 tomorrow. I am not that much older." _

_ Naruto went over to Temari and Kankurō and began babbling nonsense to him. I saw Sasuke lean against a tree and he was making sure he had everything ready. I walked over to Gaara, who was awkwardly standing alone._

_ "So do you like the Hidden Leaf Village?" I asked him. _

_ "No, and it's not very hidden," he complained. Geez… this guy wasn't very social. _

_ "Yeah, it's not so bad," I said. _

_ "Why are you talking to me?" he asked in a strange voice. _

_ "Why wouldn't I talk to you?" I thought I saw a slight smile, but I could be wrong._

_ "I'm a monster. People don't talk to monsters." Wow he was really harsh on himself. _

_ "You're not a monster," I smiled at him. _

_ "How would you know?" he asked. "People hate me." _

_ "Are you like Naruto?" _

_ "Well if Naruto's a __Jinchūriki than yes. Now go, run away from me since I disgust you.' _

_ "First of all I don't think that," I said and he seemed surprised. "We're all different. You're just like us." _

_ I came closer to him and then gave him a hug. As I expected, no hug back but it seemed like he really needed one. It seemed like he always got himself really down from calling himself a monster. I bet Naruto and Gaara could relate very well, since they had the same problem. _

_ I took a step back and I saw Gaara's eyes were very wide. He was so shocked he couldn't even say anything. Temari came up to me and gave a stern look. _

_ "Want to stop hitting on my brother?" she asked. I wasn't hitting on him. I just wanted to make him feel better. "Gaara you better not lighten up on her." _

_ "Yeah, please don't," I said. "I wanna you to go all out on me. I wanna see you do your strongest attacks against me." _

_ "This bitch is crazy!" Kankurō said. Bitch? Harsh. _

_ I couldn't help but chuckle and it still looked like Gaara was flabbergasted. Could a simple hug shock him so much? I think I know what Gaara needs to help him. Friendship. From that day on I made sure that I was his friend, even though it bothered him. I was someone to lean on. One of the perks of being alone, was that I wanted to be friends with people all the time and make sure that they aren't alone._

* * *

"There going to Sand Village right now?" I asked him.

"Yeah," I said.

No. I couldn't let this happen. Not to Gaara. He's been through too much. This had to be my purpose for being in this world. I couldn't let them take that away from him, his Jinchūriki, because that made him what he was today. That made him Gaara.

"Hey Deidara!" I shouted and ran up to him. I stopped for a second and then took a deep breath. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"

* * *

**Sorry it took way to long to update! I currently updated everything else too, so yay! The next chapter will have a battle, so I hope don't mess it up. I will try to update it sometime this week or next week. Sorry guys, I get really busy with school, and then I have a tutor and such, which takes up an extra two hours. Ugh! It's a pain! Anyway, thank you for the people who have waited. **

**I thought I should add a flashback in it, because Naruto is made up of those! Yeah so she liked Shikamaru? That's different, and friends with Gaara. I love Gaara. He is such a good character. Most of the characters are pretty good and have complex backgrounds about them. Anyway I could go on forever talking, but I hope you enjoy reading :) **


End file.
